


Amour Contrarié

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Castiel y croyait vraiment, mais c'était sans compter sur Dean
Comments: 1





	Amour Contrarié

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour
> 
> voici un petit texte écrit pour le calendrier de l'Avent des Auteurs Réunis.
> 
> Sous thème : Amour Contrarié
> 
> Personnage : Castiel
> 
> Spoil : saison 14
> 
> SPN et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> bonne lecture

Noël, c'est censé être la plus belle fête de l'année. Celle qui réuni tout le monde d'une même famille ou d'un même cercle d'amis. Et ça aurait aussi pu être le plus beau jour de l'année pour Castiel, ça aurait dû l'être.

Mais ça ne l'était pas, pas du tout, pas cette année et sans doute, plus jamais.

Les anges ne sont pas censés fêter Noël, Castiel était l'un des seuls à le faire, parce qu'il vivait avec des humains et que pour eux, c'était important.

Maintenant qu'il est seul, il ne veut plus en entendre parler et voir des décorations dans les rues, dans les vitrines, dans les parcs, lui donne la nausée.

Cette année, Noël a un arrière-goût très amer qui ne plaît pas à l'ange du Seigneur.

Il avait cru, cette fois, en revenant du Néant que Dean et lui, seraient enfin ensemble, unis, réunis. Qu'ils vivraient enfin une histoire d'amour comme ils auraient dû vivre depuis des années, mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça.

Pourtant, après être revenu, ça en prenait le chemin doucement. Dean s'ouvrait à lui de plus en plus. Il avait des gestes tendres, des paroles douces, de l'amour dans les yeux et puis Jack avait merdé et Dean en avait voulu au monde entier, mais surtout à Castiel.

L'ange avait compris aussitôt que tout était terminé avant même d'avoir vraiment commencé. Et il était partit, il avait quitté le bunker et les chasseurs, parce que voir Dean sans pouvoir avoir plus avec lui, était désormais au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait trop espéré, trop longtemps attendu et la douleur de ne pas pouvoir être aimé comme il l'aurait voulu était désormais insoutenable.

Alors Noël, cette année, Castiel n'allait pas le fêter. On ne peut définitivement pas se réjouir d'un amour contrarié.

**Author's Note:**

> à bientôt pour d'autres textes.
> 
> KitsuneA


End file.
